Naomi x Emily
by mainpart
Summary: Zwei Konzerne spalten eine Stadt und entfachen neuen Streit aus altem Hass, doch die Töchter der beiden Feinde finden sich und was mit ihnen und ihren Familien geschieht, steht in den Sternen geschrieben. Eine Geschichte über Naomi und Emily, angelehnt an Shakespeares Romeo und Julia.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey ho ich bin wieder zurück und werde euch jetzt wieder regelmäßiger nerven, wenn ihr denn wollt... ****Dazu hätt ich was neues in Petto, wenn ihr Lust drauf habt lassts mich einfach wissen ;) **  
><strong>ansonsten... haut rein, viel spaß und evtl bis bald<strong>

* * *

><p>Mein Vater ist Wahnsinnig, meine Mutter ist total durchgedreht, wegen ihm und ich... bin ich. Der Strand erstreckt sich Meter weit und dennoch kann ich nicht weiter laufen als bis zu diesem Punkt. Ich stehe vor der Grenze, die Blau-Braune Grenze, die das Gebiet zwischen unseren Konzernen abgrenzt. Fast jeden Abend, noch vor Sonnenuntergang bin ich hier und starre die mit Stacheldrahtzaun umflochtenen Säulen an, die das Stadtgebiet der Campbells und der Fitchs trennt. Es ist mir ein Rätsel... das Alles ist mir ein Rätsel. Rückwerts laufe ich zurück, bis ich mich umwende und auf die steinernen Runinen von alten von meiner Mutter erbauten Gebäuden zulaufe. Eines der Bruchstücke dient mir als Sitzplatz. In meiner Hosentasche finde ich meine Schachtel Zigaretten, sie werden meiner aufgewühlten Seele einen Moment Ruhe gönnen. Ich nehme mir also eine heraus und zünde sie mit meinem Gasfeuerzeug, auf dem das Campbell-Wappen abgebildet ist, an. Der erste Zug ist tief und erfüllt mich wie versprochen, auch wenn nur kurz, mit einer inneren Stille. Ich sitze hier also, wie fast jeden Abend, rauche meine Zigarette, beobachte wie die rote Abendsonne langsam mit dem Meer eins wird, wie sie das Wasser in ein funkelndes rot-goldenes Licht taucht und frage mich, wie so etwas schönes in einer so hässlichen Welt überhaupt existieren kann.<p>

Es war wohl nicht immer so wie es jetzt ist und doch ist es so, seitdem ich denken kann.

Schon seit ewigen Zeiten herrscht die Fehde zwischen dem Fitch und dem Campbell Konzern, beide gleich angesehen in der Gesellschaft, beide gleichermaßen erfolgreich und beide mit Hass füreinander erfüllt, warum? Das weiß keiner mehr so genau. Vor einigen Jahren noch herrschte ein erbarmungsloser Krieg zwischen beiden Seiten, daher auch die Strandruinen. Der Präsident schritt letztendlich ein und handelte einen Waffenstillstand aus, doch die kämpfe haben nie wirklich aufgehört. Die Grenzen wurden errichtet um die Gefechte bis auf weiteres einzustellen, aber auch das hindert keinen der beiden Seiten auf die Andere zu gehen um dort für Angst und Schrecken, Tod und Leid zu sorgen. Eigenartig, dass zwei Konzerne die Macht haben eine ganze Stadt zu teilen, aber es ist so, wie es eben ist.

So sitze ich hier, an der Grenze und frage mich ob ich je auf die andere Seite kann ohne eventuell getötet zu werden und ich würde getötet werden. Zu gut kennt man mich. Ich werfe den übriggebliebenen Filter meiner Zigarette in den Sand und sehe wie das letzte bisschen Rauch sich verzieht.

„Woa hey Naoooomikins!" Ich drehe meinen Kopf der bekannten Stimme entgegen, es ist mein Cousin, Cook. Seine aschblonden Haare sind zerzaust wie so oft, seine Hose ist an ein paar Stellen gerissen und sein Poloshirt ist ihm um einiges zu klein, aber so ist er nun mal.

Ich hebe meine Hand mit einer grüßenden Geste „Cook, was treibt dich hier her Vetter?" Wer ich bin? Nun...

Mein Cousin schweigt und weicht meinem Blick kurz aus untypisch für ihn. „Meine Mum schickt dich, wusst ichs doch"

„Naomikins, Gina macht sich sorgen" Er setzt sich zu mir, stößt unsere Schultern zusammen und grinst „Sorry"

Ich zucke mit dem Achseln, meine Miene bleibt neutral und ich schau zurück auf das weite Meer „Du kannst nichts dafür, wir sind nun mal wer wir sind und Mum muss auch damit leben"

„Gina macht sich ausnahmsweise mal aus anderen Gründen Sorgen" Er grinst mich mit seiner typisch fröhlichen Art an „Sie sagt du weinst viel, du scheust das Tageslicht, sperrst dich in deinem Zimmer ein und verschließt dich vor ihr" sein Grinsen wird nur breiter als er sieht wie ich meine Augenbraue kritisch hebe „Komm schon, sag mir was dich bedrückt auf das das alles ein Ende hat... Wer is die Kleine"

„Verdammt!" fluche ich laut „Cook, wie zum?"

Er zwinkert mir zu „Du weißt ich kenne dich nur zu gut"

Ich seufze, schüttle den Kopf „Auch wenn ichs dir sag, es wird sich nichts ändern, sie erwidert meine Gefühle nicht"

„Kopf hoch Naomikins" Cook legt seinen Arm behutsam um mich „irgendwann, irgendwo findest du schon deine Lesbe. Du kommst trotzdem nicht drum rum mir von ihr zu erzählen jo? Vielleicht was für das Cookiemonster?"

Das is typisch, ich ertrinke im Liebeskummer und Cook denkt an seinen Schwanz „Nein Cook"

„Erzähl mir von ihr, wie ist sie die du liebst?"

Ich geb wohl besser nach, er gibt sowieso keine Ruhe „Wunderschön ist sie"

„Oh die Schönen bekommt man am schnellsten" Sagt Cook höhnisch.

Mit meinem nächsten Satz spring ich auf „Oh diese aber nicht Cookie, sie lässt sich nicht so leicht um den Finger wickeln und sie hat Keuschheit geschworen"

Enttäuscht schüttelt er den Kopf „Oii was willst du dann damit? Vergiss sie! Sieh dir andere Schönheiten an, genieße deine Freiheit meine Beste"

Er will mich nicht verstehen „Cook"

„Komm schon, die nächste Party die steigt, die nächste auf der sie sein wird, wir werden hingehn, vergleiche sie mit anderen und du wirst sehn was dir entginge, würdest du dich weiter an sie heften" Mein Cousin steht auf und packt sich in den Schritt _Eklig_

„Abgemacht Cook, zwar wird es keine geben die ihr gerecht werden wird aber, immerhin kann ich sie dann noch mal sehen... Rose" ich streiche durch mein blondes Haar.

Er hängt seinen Arm erneut über meine Schulter und zieht mich so mit „Komm schon Naomikins, lass uns heim geh'n, Gina wird sonst noch wahnsinnig"

Ich nicke nur mit dem Kopf... wer ich bin? Ich bin Naomi Campbell, Tochter von George und Gina Campbell... Ich bin die Erbin des Campbell Konzerns. Japp ich hab tief in die Scheiße gegriffen ohne es zu wollen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Emillyyyy!"

„Emillyy!"

Ich nehme gerade ein heißes Bad und meine Mutter hat nichts besseres zu tun als nach mir zu schreien als gäb's kein Morgen.

„Emily!" ertönt die Stimme von Panda, die Tochter unseres Hausmädchens und meine wohl engste Freundin.

„Verfickte scheiße" genervt steig ich aus meinem Badewasser, nehme mir meinen weißen Bademantel und streife ihn über meinen nassen Körper.

Das Wasser tropft von meinen Haaren herunter und ich hinterlasse mit jedem Schritt einen Fußabdruck auf den weißen Fliesen meines Bades „Eeeemilyyy!" entsetzt schrecke ich hoch als ich erneut die Stimme von Panda höre, die Beiden können echt nicht warten, wieso holen sie nicht Katie?

Ich öffne meine Badezimmertür, laufe gelangweilt und gleichermaßen genervt durch mein Zimmer. „Eeeemillyyy!" Die Stimme meiner Mutter dröhnt durch das gesamte Anwesen. Ich lauf nach draußen und seh meine Mutter unten im Eingangsbereich stehen, mit ihren Händen in der Luft fuchtelnd, während Panda Achselzuckend vor ihr steht.

„Mum? Was is los?" Kopfschüttelt seh ich die Zwei an, die sofort auf mich stürmen, als wäre ich, ich weiß nicht was.

„Ooh Emily!" meine Mutter greift meinen Arm, genauso wie Panda und beide zerren mich ins Zimmer meiner Mutter, wo meine Schwester Katie, schon sichtlich angepisst, wartend auf der Couch unserer Mutter sitzt „Ich hab große Neuigkeiten, große Neuigkeiten"

Sie wirkt total aufgeregt, mit runzelnder Stirn seh ich Katie fragend an, doch diese lässt nur ihren Zeigefinger vor ihrer Schläfe kreisen als wolle sie sagen „die Alte hat wieder ne Schraube locker" ich grunze kurz vor lachen und ernte sofort einen bösen Blick meiner Mutter und einen Klaps von Panda. „Was? Was für Neuigkeiten?" rette ich mich schnell aus der Situation.

„Meine beiden Töchter, meine schööönen Töchter!" ich setz mich neben Katie und hoffe, dass meine Mutter ihre Ansprache nicht all zu lang macht „Ihr seid jetzt 19 und es wird bald an der Zeit sein, dass ihr euch einen jungen stattlichen Mann sucht und" _Oh nein _Jenna läuft zu ihrer Komode auf der eine Zeitschrift liegt, sie hebt sie hoch dreht sie um „und diese Beiden halten um eure Hand an meine Kinder, der Sohn des Präsidenten und des Polizeivorstands" Jenna strahlt über beide Ohren als sie sich zwischen Katie und mich quetscht, Katie scheint begeistert zu sein von dem Anblick, ich bins jedoch weniger. Auf dem Magazin sind zwei Junge Männer Abgebildet, Freddie McClair und Jonah Jeremiah Jones. „Ooh ist das nicht wundervoll?"

Panda schaut mich erwartungsvoll an, doch ich kann und will dazu nichts sagen. „Super Mum!" antwortet meine Schwester. Katies Enthusiasmus ist echt bemerkenswert.

„Ja, heute Abend schon findet das Fest statt an dem ihr die Beiden kennenlernen werdet, ihr werdet begeistert sein meine Lieben!" Meine Mutter und Katie kreischen und springen sitzend auf und ab , doch ich bleib regungslos sitzen. Panda sieht mich fragend an, wie sollte sie auch wissen was mit mir los ist? Keiner weiß es. „Emily?" Meiner Mutter fällt letztendlich auf, dass ich nicht vor Freude in die Luft springe „Freust du dich nicht?"

„Eh doch doch" Ich schlucke trocken „Ich... „ Oh oh „Ich... das kommt nur sehr überraschend, das is alles" ich zwinge mir ein Lächeln auf, was meine Mum zufriedenzustellen scheint.

Sie schließt Katie und mich in ihre Arme „Oh das wird euren Vater so glücklich machen"

Ja das denk ich mir, mit den Beiden als Schwiegersöhne, sind die Fitchs den Campbells überlegen. „Eeh Mum" Ich winde mich aus ihrer Umarmung und steh auf „ich sollte mich dann vielleicht fertig machen"

„OOOH jaa! geht geht, aber beide" Meine Mutter sieht wirklich zufrieden aus.

Katie steht ebenfalls auf, greift meinen Arm und läuft los „Ja Mum wir müssen uns fertig machen ja? Bis später" Ich seh noch wie meine Mutter uns euphorisch hinterherwinkt und Panda die Tür schließt, immer noch mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht, ich werd's ihr wohl bald sagen müssen. „Wow Emsy, das wird sowas von Geil, ja? Wir brezeln uns jetzt voll auf und dann verdrehen wir den Jungs den Kopf"

„Stört es dich kein bisschen, dass die unsere Ehe praktisch arrangiert haben?" sie zieht mich weiter mit „Katie?"

„Es macht sie glücklich Emsy, außerdem" Sie schmunzelt kurz „Sind die Jungs echt total heiß"

Das war so klar „Aber Kay, was is mit Liebe? Wolltest du-"

Meine Schwester unterbricht mich harsch „-Ems was soll das? Liebe?" wir sind endlich in ihrem Zimmer angelangt und sie donnert die Flügeltür hinter uns zu „das wird sich entwickeln, glaub mir, unser leben wird spitze" Sie klatscht kurz und ich geb auf.

Ich hatte mir schon fast gedacht, dass es so kommen würde, doch so schnell? Ich kann nicht... ich bin noch nicht bereit. Mein größter Wunsch war es die Liebe meines Lebens zu finden. Auch wenn ich nicht mit ihr zusammenbleiben könnte, so wollte ich sie wenigstens einmal erfahren. Doch jetzt?Jetzt kann ich das alles vergessen, ich werde sterben ohne zu wissen wie es ist wirklich zu lieben. Noch heute Abend werde ich einem der Beiden Männer versprochen, wenn das nicht schon geschehen ist und dann... Nun ja. Ich muss mich meinem Schicksal wohl fügen.


	3. Chapter 3

Cook hat mich auf dem gesamten Weg permanent genervt, wie schön es doch sei frei zu sein, was es für eine Freude sei... nun ja.. unter den Frauen Freude zu verbreiten, er drückte sich natürlich etwas anders aus, aber ich... ich will nicht, ich will das nicht.

Mit Schwung stoße ich die Tür unseres Hauses auf und meine Augen fallen als erstes auf Gina, die sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund hält, dann auf Tony mein bester Freund und Effy, seine Schwester und meine treueste Freundin, die kurz davor is loszulachen nach dem Geräusch, das meine Mutter von sich stieß als ich die Tür öffnete. „Mum was is los? Arg schreckhaft derzeit?"

„Naomi! Kind! Hast du eine Ahnung was zur Zeit da draußen los ist? Habt ihr's denn nicht gehört?" Gina läuft schnurstracks auf mich zu und umarmt mich

„Nein keine Ahnung Mum" Ich schau hinter ihren Rücken wo Effy unbeeindruckt mit den Achseln zuckt während Gina das Cookiemonster in die Umarmung einschließt.

Sie drückt noch einmal fest zu bevor sie uns gehen lässt und erzählt aufgeregt weiter „Die Fitchs sind überall los, sie randalieren in den Straßen, Effy ist gerade zurückgekommen, war verwickelt in eine Schießerei"

„Was!?" Besorgt schau ich zu ihr und geh einige Schritte auf sie zu bis sie mich abwinkt.

„Keine große Sache, nichts passiert" ich frage mich ob sie's nur herunterspielt. Effy ist so ziemlich die schönste Frau im Hause Campbell mit ihren langen dunklen Haaren und ihren blauen Augen die einem Ozean gleichen, noch tiefer als die meine „Erzähl weiter Gina"

Meine Mutter räuspert sich kurz „Ja... eh ja... Fakt ist! Überall in der Gegend gibt's Schießereien, Verwüstungen... Die Fitchs werden übermütig, es hat sich nämlich herumgesprochen, dass die Töchter bald sowohl mit dem Sohn des Präsidenten als auch mit dem des Polizeivorstandes vermählt werden sollen, was bedeutet..."

„was bedeutet die Fitchs werden weitaus Mächtiger als wir es sind und es endet in einem Blutbad" beende ich den Satz meiner Mum.

Sie nickt „Richtig mein Schatz, heute Abend findet eine Feier statt, im Anwesen der Fitchs... ich schätze dort wird die Verlobung offiziell bekannt gegeben werden"

Cook fängt mit einem mal an zu grölen „Woaaa yeaaah Paaaartey! Scheiß auf die Fitchs, wir machen heute Abend die Party unsicher" Cook grinst sich einen ab aber am Gesichtsausdruck meiner Mutter seh ich, dass sie die Idee gar nicht gut findet.

„Cook, liebling, du weißt, dass wenn sie dich oder Naomi entdecken würden, dass ihr sofort tot wärt? Ich lass euch auf keinen Fall gehen" Meine Mum schüttelt den Kopf.

„Rose wird auch dort sein" Tony bindet sich ins Gespräch ein und Cook schaut mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Ich kneife die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und seh in die besorgten Augen meiner Mutter „Mum... Ich muss da hin... wenn die Verlobung kein Gerücht ist und die Fitchs tatsächlich am Aufstieg sind... dann muss ich was unternehmen"

„Schatz was willst du denn bitte unternehmen? Dein Vater..." Es ist nicht so als hätte sie kein Vertrauen in mich aber... nun ja ich versteht sie schon.

„Mum... wenn das wahr ist, dann müssen wir umgehend die Friedensverhandlungen einleiten, ich weiß bei Gott, dass George geschworen hat die Fitchs bis aufs Ende zu bekämpfen aber so hat das, haben wir keine Zukunft" Sie weiß, dass ich Recht habe, sie weiß es.

„Deinen Vater zu überzeugen wird kein leichtes sein"Gina nickt nur ungläubig und geht ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen durch die Flügeltür, die in unsern Wohnraum führt.

Effy geht auf mich zu, nimmt mich bei der Hand und führt mich nach oben „Sieht so aus als wären wir auf eine Party eingeladen"

Cook ruft uns noch hinterher „Lasst uns diese Party aufmischen, wir holn die Jungs! Ihr macht euch fertig, wir sehen uns in einer Stunde an der Grenze!" damit verschwindet er wieder durch die Eingangstür, mit Tony im Schlepptau.

Mit Effy oben in meinem Zimmer angelangt lässt sie meine Hand zaghaft los „Naomi, weißt du's sicher?" Ich seh sie fragend an, denn beim besten Willen ich weiß nicht, was es ist das sie mir zu sagen versucht. Sie liest mich wie ein Buch „Ist es liebe die du für diese Frau empfindest oder ist es der Schein der dich trügt?"

Unsicher tret ich ihr gegenüber „Ich weiß es nicht"

„so solltest du's herausfinden" Sie schreitet geradezu zu meinem Kleiderschrank und reißt diesen weit auf „Geh duschen, ich schau was dieses Ungetüm zu bieten hat"

„Du redest von meinem Schrank Effy" Mein Schrank ist riesig, in ihm befinden sich tausende und abertausende Kleidungsstücke, Hemden, Hosen, Krawatten, T-Shirts...

Effy's Kopf dreht sich zu mir „Das is das Problem Campbell, erstens ist er eine Beleidigung unseres Geschmacks und zweitens findet man da drin nichts mehr"

Na toll danke „Ich geh duschen" weitere Proteste wären sinnlos, also bahne ich mir meinen altbekannten weg zum Bad, auf das der Abend... erfolgreich wird.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily

Ich sitze vor meinem Spiegel, Katie ist schon lange unten, die ersten Gäste sind bereits eingetroffen und sie begrüßt sie. So ist Katie, ganz die Dame des Hauses, ich war noch nie so und doch wird uns das selbe Schicksal ereilen, jenes welchem ich entrinnen wollte. Ein seufzen verlässt meine Lippen, ein pochen kommt von der Türe her und ehe ich der Person Einlass gewähr' seh ich meine trauernden Augen ein letztes mal an. „Komm herein"

Nur einen Spalt öffnet sich die Tür und Pandas Kopf erscheint „Ems, kann ich rein kommen?"

Meine Mundwinkel heben sich, auch wenn nur ein kleines bisschen „Sicher Panda, ich sagte doch komm herein"

Mit einem Satz springt sie herein und schmeißt die Türe hinter sich zu „Whizzer!" Sie hüpft auf mich zu und umarmt mich schnell zur Begrüßung „komm schon Ems, was is los?"

Ich hatte ja gesagt, dass ich's ihr irgendwann sagen müsste, sie wird's schon verstehen, wenn es einen Menschen gibt, der mich nicht dafür hassen wird wer ich bin, dann ist es Pandora, sie hat so ein gutes Herz. „Emsy? Ist es weil du nicht Suf n Turf mit einem dieser Jungen machen willst?"

Ein lachen kommt aus mir „Ja Panda, das auch"

Meine Antwort bringt sie zum Grinsen, sie mag es wenn sie Recht hat „Und?"

„Und" jetzt oder nie, sag es einfach Emily, sag es „und"

„und?" Panda's lächeln spricht mir Mut zu.

„Und ich bin... Ich" noch einmal atme ich tief durch „Ich bin lesbisch Panda, ich will... ich will Frauen"

„hä? Versteh ich nicht" Panda scheint sichtlich verwirrt, ich muss wohl deutlicher werden.

„Panda, ich will Sex mit Mädchen haben, ja, ich mag Mädchen! Ich mag Sex mit Mädchen, ich steh auf ihre rosigen Lippen, ihre harten Nippel, Hintern, weiche Schenkel ich steh auf... hm... Titten und Muschis, weißt du" Puh, das war... gar nicht mal so schwer, ein breites Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht.

„Volltreffer, Wow... Ems" Sie denkt kurz nach und dem Schatten, der sich über ihr Gesicht legt zufolge weiß sie genau was das für mich bedeutet „Aber Ems... Du wirst verlobt werden, noch heute Nacht! Mit einem Mann Ems!"

Ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter „ja Panda, ich weiß"

….

Derzeit am Strand vor der Grenze

…..

„Wuhuu!" Cook jubelt als er Effy und mich auf ihn, Tony und die anderen zugehen sieht.

Lässig hebe ich meinen Arm und sende ihm einen Gruß, Effy die neben mir geht nickt ihm nur zu und als wir bei ihnen ankommen sieht mich Tony mit einem untypischen breiten Grinsen an „Du solltest tanzen Naomi, dies wird deine Nacht" Er hebt mir seine Hand entgegen, er hält eine Einladung zu der Fete in seiner Hand, welche ich ihm abnehme.

„Nicht ich, ich bitte dich, dein Tanzschuh hat ne leichte Sohle, doch meine Seele ist aus Blei" ich lehne mich gegen Effy, während ich Cook beobachte, wie er im Hintergrund mit den Jungs umher tollt.

„Du bist verliebt, zumindest glaubst du das, müsstest du nicht schweben?" sein Blick ist geradezu spöttisch, doch ich kann es ab.

„Der Liebe Last bringt mich zum Sinken" ich nehme mein Gewicht von Effy und lauf der Grenze entgegen „Lasst uns gehen"

„Nicht so schnell Naoms" Tony wirbelt mich herum und ich sehe in sein grinsendes mir allzu gut bekanntes Gesicht, das Gesicht meines besten Freundes „Du bist so schwer für ein so zartes Ding"

„Ist Liebe etwas zartes?" Frag ich ihn ungläubig „Sie ist zu rauh, zu wild und auch zu ungestüm, sticht wie ein Dorn"

„Ist Liebe grob zu dir, sei grob zur Liebe, stich sie wenn sie dich sticht, das drückt die Liebe nieder" und damit nimmt er meine Hand und wirbelt mich abermals herum, was mich zum Lachen bringt „so Naoms, es wird Zeit" Er packt ein kleines Tütchen aus in ihm noch zwei kleine Pillen, eine nimmt er auf seine Fingerspitze und überreicht sie mir, die Andere geht an Effy.

Ich schlucke die kleine Pille und beobachte meine Freunde wie sie schon langsam aber sicher durchdrehen „Jo! Naomikins! Wir sollten gehen, wir kommen noch zu spät" Cook geht durch eine kleine Öffnung des Zaunes und winkt uns rüber.

Langsam aber sicher bekomme ich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen „zu früh befürchte ich, ich ahne nichts gutes"

Ich spüre einen kräftigen Arm über meinen Schultern, es ist Tony, der mir Mut machend zuflüstert „Los geht's Miss Campbell, die Nacht ist noch Jung"

Die Jungs gehen nach und nach durch die Öffnung, dann Effy und letztendlich Tony und ich, so verschwinden wir in der Nacht, ich warte auf die Droge, ich werde sie mit offenen Armen empfangen und dann... werden wir unser Schicksal in die Hand nehmen, jeder einzelne von uns.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Party ist im vollen Gange, kaum haben wir dieses unglaublich monströse Anwesen betreten ist Tony auch schon von meiner Seite gewichen und tanzt und singt unbeschwert mit den schon Anwesenden. Cook ist ohne Umwege auf die nächstbeste Frau zugesteuert, sie hat blondes langes Haar und einen außergewöhnlichen Tanzstil. Als ich sie so beobachte... prasselt das betörende Gefühl der Euphorie auf mich ein und ihre Bewegungen erscheinen mir immer lustiger zu werden, ich kichere vor mich her. Eine kalte Hand legt sich auf meine Schultern, es ist Effy „Viel Spaß Naoms, ich hol dich wenns brennt" mit diesem letzten Versprechen stürzt auch Effy sich ins Getümmel. Wenn es brennt also. Auf Effy ist glücklicherweise immer Verlass, diese Frau hat mir mehr als nur einmal den Arsch gerettet. Schon als wir klein waren nahm sie mich oft in Schutz und das hat sich in all den Jahren nie geändert.

Ich vergesse, dass ich mich in der Höhle des Löwen befinde. Mit meinen Armen in der Luft wirble ich durch die imaginäre Tanzfläche, es ist als würde ich Fliegen, die Lichter, die Musik beflügeln meinen Körper und meine Seele, die Laster sind von mir genommen, die Droge wirkte schnell. Ein Mann mit einem unglaublich breiten Grinsen und ebenso unglaublich weißen Zähnen legt seinen Arm um mich und sagt „Machts Spaß Kiddo? Ooh in deinem Alter war ich nicht zu Bremsen glaub mir, feier noch schön!" Damit geht er weiter, eigenartiger Mann... Ich tanze weiter durch die Menge, nach kurzem spüre ich, wie sich jemand an mich drückt und mit mir tanzt, ich kenne ihn „Heey Naomikiins!"

„Cook!" gröl ich zurück, ich dreh mich zu ihm um. Er muss schnell genug gehabt haben von der Blondine, wenn er schon wieder hier ist „Geiler Stoff"

Er springt auf und ab, mit seinen Händen oben „Yeaaah das is es Naomii, fühlst du's?" sein dummes Grinsen ist ansteckend.

„Klar Cook! Ich fühls!" Ich könnte ewig so tanzen, dreh mich wieder um.

„Bis Später Naooooms" So schnell wie Cook da war, ist er auch schon wieder weg, er ist ein komischer Kauz aber man muss ihn einfach gern haben.

Ich tanze unbeschwert weiter, immer weiter durch die Nacht, doch mein Kopf wird plötzlich schwerer und meine Kehle schnürt sich zu und nach kurzer Zeit wird mir auch Klar warum. Meine Augen haben James entdeckt, James Fitch mit seinen hasserfüllten Augen, er starrt mich an, wendet sich um zu dem Mann, der vor einigen Momenten noch mit mir gesprochen hat und es dämmert mir... das war Rob, Rob Fitch, jetzt hat mein letztes Stündchen schon geschlagen? Noch einen Moment schau ich zu wie Rob James böse an funkelt und ich wende mich verdammt schnell ab, verschwinde in der Menschenmasse, auf einmal fühlt sich die Droge in meinem System gar nicht mehr gut an, alles dreht sich, die Gesichter um mich herum verwandeln sich in Fratzen. Ich muss weg... schnell weg. Ich laufe und laufe und mein laufen wird zu einem rennen, ich erreiche gerade so eine gläserne Tür die nach draußen führt, ich reiße sie auf, laufe nach links, an der Hauswand entlang und dann... wird alles schwarz. Ich spüre wie meine Beine unter mir nachlassen, die spröde Hauswand kratzt an meinem Rücken als ich an ihr hinunter gleite. Ein dröhnen in meinen Ohren, ein Pochen, ein Hallen... Schritte. Ich höre Schritte, oh nein, ganz schlecht. Noch sind sie weiter weg, doch sie nähern sich mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit. Auch hier bin ich nicht sicher. Ich versuche aufzustehen, doch ich scheitere. Die Schritte kommen immer näher. Was mach ich bloß? Wenn das James ist. Eine Präsenz ist nun unmittelbar vor mir, ich höre die beschleunigte Atmung der Person und ich bete, dass es nicht James ist, lass es nicht James sein, bitte. Bitte lass es Effy sein, Cook, Tony... einer Meinesgleichen. Eine gute Seele. Mein Herz schlägt immer wilder, die Angst lässt mich noch mehr zusammensinken. Wer auch immer vor mir stand, ist jetzt mit mir auf Augenhöhe, ich fühle die Körperwärme, den warmen Atem auf meiner Haut. „H-Hey? Fehlt dir was?" Eine heisere Stimme ertönt, die einer jungen Frau. Erleichtert atme ich aus und wieder ein, es ist nicht James. Ich hatte Glück, einen riesengroßen, fetten Batzen Glück. Ich versuche mich bemerkbar zu machen, ihr zu Signalisieren, dass es mir jetzt zumindest besser geht, doch ich bin noch nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein. Meine Augen sind noch zu, mein ganzer Körper kribbelt eigenartig. „Okay, ich kann dich schlecht hier liegen lassen, hm?"

Sie bewegt sich, ich höre die Steinchen auf dem Boden unter ihren Füßen knirschen, dann spüre ich wie etwas warmes mich umschlingt, meinen Rücken festhält an der Stelle an der bis eben noch die kalte Hauswand war. „Dann wollen wir mal, auf drei" Was hat sie vor? Das ist ihr Arm, ihr Arm hält mich an meiner Körpermitte. „Eins, Zwei" und bei „Drei" werde ich vom Boden gerissen, meine wackligen Beine versuchen sich zu halten, doch ich kann mich kaum bewegen. Sie trägt mich, sie scheint kleiner zu sein als ich, da meine Füße über den Boden schleifen und dennoch hat sie die Kraft mich zu tragen. Es wird warm, wir sind wieder im Anwesen, sie muss mich durch die Vordertür raus bringen. „Du bist ganz schön schwer" hör ich sie sagen und es zwingt mir ein fast lächeln auf meine Lippen. „Wir habens gleich" Sie scheint außer Atem zu sein, kein Wunder. Ich wünschte ich könnte etwas tun. Ein Ping-Ton, wir stehen, ein lieblicher Duft steigt mir in die Nase und ich weiß er kommt von der jungen Frau, noch ein Ping-Ton und sie schleppt mich weiter. War das ein Aufzug? Ich dachte sie bringt mich hier weg? Wo zum Teufel bringt sie mich hin? „Gleich" Sie schnaubt und pustet, eine Tür öffnet sich und schließt sich hinter uns wieder. „So" Mit einem Mal sind ihre warmen Arme weg und ich falle, falle und lande auf etwas weichem. Ein Bett? „Ruh dich kurz aus, ich hoffe dir geht's bald besser." ich höre sie seufzen „Was tu ich eigentlich? Sie hört mich wahrscheinlich nicht mal" Dann wird es Still, sie ist noch da, ich kann sie atmen hören, aber sie sagt nichts mehr. Ich hoffe dieser Zustand legt sich, es war der Schock, die Drogen. Ich muss aus dieser Starre raus und zwar schleunigst.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily

Ich steh hier am Geländer, schau herunter in die Partymenge. Immer mehr Leute treffen ein und mit Sicherheit auch bald mein, ich will es kaum denken, noch nicht Verlobter. Panda tanzt mit einem Typen, der ein mega breites Grinsen im Gesicht hat, er sieht genau so aus, wie ich mich gerne fühlen würde. Frei, unbeschwert. Mit mehr oder weniger guter Miene zum bösen Spiel stütze ich meine Ellenbogen auf dem Geländer ab und lege meinen Kopf in meine Hände. Dad hat für einen kurzen Moment meine Aufmerksamkeit, denn er stolpert betrunkenen Glückes die Treppe herunter, was mich auflachen lässt. Meine Situation jedoch ändert sich nicht. Ich muss immer noch einen Mann heiraten, den ich nie lieben werden kann. Ich seh zurück zu Panda um festzustellen, dass der Breitgrinsende gerade das Feld räumt, ich verfolge seine Bewegungen, frei wie ein Vogel dieser Bursche. „Emsy!" Ich hör die Stimme meiner Schwester als ich ihn beobachte wie er eine weitere Blondine antanzt, sie hat kurzes Haar, doch ihr Gesicht kann ich nicht erkennen. „Emily! Was tust du? Du sollst feiern und nicht dabei zuschauen, du Idiot!"

Meine Laune wird zunehmend schlechter und ich hab wirklich keine Lust mich jetzt mit Katie zu streiten „Was soll ich feiern Katie?"

„Eh unsere Verlobung? Du bist manchmal so dumm Emily" Sie wird langsam sauer, reißt mir meinen stützenden Arm weg, so dass ich sie jetzt böse anschaue.

Was zum? „Katie, schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass ich nicht feiern will? Ich will diese Verlobung nicht! Ich will diese Hochzeit nicht! Ich will..."

Noch bevor ich meinen Satz beenden kann fällt Katie mir wutentbrannt ins Wort „Was willst du damit sagen? Willst du unsere Eltern enttäuschen? Du bist eine Fitch, du hast zu tun was man dir sagt! Was ich dir sage! Und ich sage dir, du sollst jetzt tanzen gehen!"

Ungläubig sehe ich meiner Schwester in die Augen „Ich fass es nicht"

„Fass es ruhig, Bitch" Sie zieht ihre Augenbraue hoch, so wie sie's immer tut.

Ich würde ihr am liebsten an den Kopf schmeißen, dass ich Frauen will und nicht irgendeinen Kerl aber dann wäre ich noch aufgeschmissener also seh ich sie schweigend an im Hintergrund hör ich James „Dad! Das sind Campbells! Sie verspotten uns, kommen auf unsere Feier und verspotten uns! Das kannst du doch unmöglich zulassen"

Auch Katies Aufmerksamkeit ist für einen Moment von mir gewendet und wir hören unseren Vater sagen „Lass sie, für heute Abend sind sie unsere Gäste und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen"

Sein Kopf ist knallrot, er hasst die Campbells, das hat er von unserer Mutter. Ich frage mich wer sie wohl sind. Ich schau wieder herunter, bis Katie mich wieder von der Seite an keift „Emily! Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander, sie werden bald eintreffen und wenn du nicht da bist, dann" Sie zieht ihre Augenbrauen bedrohlich hoch. Wie kann meine eigene Schwester mich nur so missverstehen? Wieso kann sie nicht sehen was für ein Schmerz das für mich bedeutet?

Ich spüre die heißen Tränen der Trauer, der Wut in meine Augen schießen und ohne nachzudenken renne ich los, die Treppen runter, durch die gläserne Tür in die kühle Nacht, ich renne bis meine Kehle brennt, ich hasse es, wieso? Wieso musste ich in diese Familie geboren werden? Mein Atem stockt, etwas weiter vor mir sehe ich jemanden an die Hauswand lehnen, ich laufe auf sie zu, bleib vor der Gestalt stehen und mein Atmen stockt ein zweites mal als ich sie genauer ansehe. Sie zittert leicht, ihre Augen sind geschlossen, sie hat die Gesichtszüge eines Engels, so anmutig und stark und gleichzeitig so zerbrechlich. Ihr kurzes Blondes Haar schimmert im matten Licht und noch bevor ich weiß was ich tu, bring ich sie in mein Zimmer, in mein Bett. Ich konnte sie schlecht so liegen lassen, diese Engels-gleiche Erscheinung. Ich werde sie ein wenig ruhen lassen, setze mich auf meinen Sessel und lasse sie ruhen, lasse meine Gedanken für einen Moment verfliegen. Sie lässt mich vergessen.

.

.

.

Naomi

Ich muss in eine Art Schlaf gefallen sein. Mein Schädel brummt wie bekloppt und mein Rücken brennt, doch ansonsten kann ich mich nicht beschweren, denn ich liege weich und warm. Was ist passiert? Plötzlich durchzuckt mich die Panik von zuvor. Wo bin ich? Die Fitchs, sie hatten mich entdeckt. Bin ich im Himmel? Nein, dann hätte ich keine schmerzen. Sie hat mich weggebracht... die mit der heiseren Stimme. Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten brennen sie, das grelle Licht lässt mich meine Hand vor meine Augen legen. Ich reibe sie ein zwei Mal. Ich sehe wie durch einen Schleier alles ist verschwommen und so grell, so unglaublich hell. „wachst du also doch noch auf?" es ist ihre Stimme ein sanftes kichern und Tatsache, keine fünf Meter von mir entfernt sitzt jemand, ich kann ihre Silhouette ausmachen.

Angestrengt blinzle ich, ich will sehn wer mich gerettet hat, aus den Fängen des Feindes. Meine Sicht wird klarer, sie hat leuchtendes rotes Haar. Mein Atem scheint mir geraubt zu sein, mein Herz stolpert. Sie ist... unglaublich schön. „Sag mir... Bin ich im Himmel?"

Sichtlich amüsiert grinst sie mich an, ihre Lippen ziehen meinen Blick magisch an. Oh könnte ich nur einmal... „Im Himmel? Nein. Aber vielleicht wärst du das gewesen bei den Temperaturen die mittlerweile draußen herrschen. Die Tage sind ohne Schatten nicht zu ertragen, doch die Nächte, bürgen eine tödliche Kälte in dieser Stadt"

„Recht hast du" Ihre Haut gleicht reinster Seide, so hell und sanft erscheint sie mir. „Aber diese Kälte hat auch seine Vorteile"

Sie runzelt die Stirn fragend „Ach und welche?"

Mit einem Satz springe ich aus dem Bett, meine Arme landen jeweils rechts und links neben ihr, ich kann hören und spüren wie ich ihr den Atem vor Schreck kurz geraubt habe aber ich hab nicht vor ihr Angst zu machen, sie hat mich schließlich gerettet und zudem ist sie noch unglaublich schön. „Ein wunderschönes Mädchen rettet mein Leben durch diese Kälte die draußen herrscht und veranlasst dass es so warm um mein Herz wird, dass auch später dieser Frost mir nichts mehr anhaben mag."

Ich lächle so charmant wie ich nur kann in der Hoffnung es macht etwas mit ihr, doch sie drückt sich nur weiter in den braunen Sessel in dem sie sitzt. Ihre braunen Reh-Augen sehen mich ängstlich an, ich gewähre ihr etwas mehr Freiraum indem ich mich wegdrücke, meine Arme durchstrecke. „Ist das eure Art mir zu danken?"

„Ich danke dir" Mit diesen Worten beuge ich mich vor.

Meine Lippen sind ihren so Nahe, ich kann ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, ich muss sie einfach küssen, ich muss, doch ich werde enttäuscht als ihre rechte Hand sich flach auf mein Dekolletee legt um mich zu stoppen „Bitte" Sie hält inne „tu das nicht"

„Ich muss, ich muss einfach" Ich werde diesen Engel küssen, koste es was es wolle. Ich lehne mich trotz ihrer Hand wieder weiter zu ihr.

„Ihr seid noch nicht bei Sinnen, wir kennen uns doch kaum" Sie protestiert?

„Du... hast mir geholfen und mich gleichzeitig in großes Unglück gestürzt" Ich werde diese Augen nie vergessen können „und deshalb möchte ich mir nur dieses eine von dir nehmen"

Noch bevor sie etwas sagen kann ist es passiert. Ihre Lippen sind so weich wie ich es mir vorgestellte habe und so süß, dass ich nie wieder andere Lippen küssen möchte. Langsam, sehr langsam löse ich den Kuss und sehe ihr in die Augen, die nichts verraten „Welch Unglück?"

ich lächle „ Du hast mir etwas wichtiges genommen und dafür stahl ich dir den einen Kuss" Sie ist so lieblich, wie kann ich nur von ihr gehen? Ich kenne noch nicht mal ihren Namen.

„Du stiehlst mir einen Kuss und erwartest, dass ich dir das durchgehen lasse nachdem ich dir dein Leben rettete?" Das haut mich um, sie hat es auch noch faustig hinter den Ohren, ich nicke, sie schüttelt den Kopf und ehe ich mich versehe packt sie mich an meinem Kragen, zieht mich zu sich, so dass ich große Mühe habe sie mit meinem Gewicht nicht zu erschlagen und ihre Lippen landen ein weiteres Mal auf meinen, dieses Mal jedoch verschlingt sie mich, ich komme ihr entgegen, lasse meine Lippen ebenso hungrig über ihre gleiten. Es muss der Himmel sein in dem ich gelandet bin Aus Atemnot drückt sie mich blöderweise wieder weg „du küsst als ob du's gelernt"

Ich küsse ihre Wange, bahne mir mit meinen Lippen einen Weg über ihre Haut zu ihrem Hals. Sie duftet so gut und gerade als ich ins zarte Fleisch beißen will „Emily!" Sie stößt mich brutalst von sich runter, ich lande mit einem Knall auf dem harten Parkettboden und schlage mir zu allem Überfluss meinen Kopf an ihrer Wand an. Ich stöhne vor Schmerz und halte die getroffene Stelle meines Kopfes fest. „Emily!"

Meine Schöne steht auf „Ich bin hier Panda"

Die Tür schwingt auf und herein kommt die Blondine, die vorhin mit Cook getanzt hat „Emsy, da bist du ja, du bist ja ganz rot, ist etwas passiert? Brauchst du vielleicht frische Luft? Soll ich ein Fenster öffnen" Panda, ja ich glaube es war Panda... Panda läuft ganz aufgeregt los und kurz bevor sie fast vor mir steht schießt der Arm meiner Angebeteten, Emily, nach vorne um sich aufzuhalten.

„Nein schon gut Panda, ich, mir ist nur..." was? Na was ist dir? Ich grinse.

„Oh ich verstehe!" Panda fuchtelt wie wild um sich, greift dann nach Emilys Hand und reißt sie förmlich von Sessel „Du bist nervös, keine Sorge, ich glaube das ist normal"

„Ehm Panda, was wolltest du eigentlich von mir?" Emily schielt zu mir rüber und macht komische Kopfbewegungen, vermutlich um mir zu verstehen zu geben mich hinter dem Sessel zu verstecken, doch ich denke nicht dran.

„Oh heiliger Kuhbockmist!" Die aufgewühlte Blondine zieht Emily mit sich aus dem Raum. Meine Beine setzen sich wie von selbst in Bewegung, ich kann sie nicht einfach ziehen lassen! „Deine Mutter verlangt nach dir, sie sind da"

Emily dreht sich im Laufen, nein im Rennen zu mir um, sie ist mit einem Mal blass, so unglaublich blass, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen sie sei krank. Panda zieht sie die Treppen herunter und gerade als ich ihr hinterher stürzen will packt mich eine kleine Hand sehr unsanft am Arm und reißt mich zurück „Naoms"

„Was zum?" Ich bleibe am Geländer stehen und sehe meinen Widersacher an „Effy?"

„Naoms was denkst du, was du da tust?" Ich schaue sie fragend an, wende meinen Blick von ihr ab und sehe nach unten.

Panda hat Emily in die Mitte des Raumes gezerrt. Aber... Moment. Nein. Nein! Das darf nicht sein. McClair und Jones stehen dort, McClair, der Sohn des Präsidenten unterhält sich angeregt mit Rob Fitch, Jones nimmt die Hand meiner Emily und küsst ihren Handrücken während Jenna Fitch zufrieden lächelt, neben ihr ein Mädchen dessen Gesicht ich nicht sehen kann, aber ich weiß wer es ist. Mein Lächeln ist in diesem Moment für immer gebrochen. „Ist... ist sie eine Fitch?"

„Ja, Emily Fitch, die jüngere der beiden Zwillinge" Es zu hören macht es wahr, wenn es wahr ist bin ich wirklich für immer verloren.

Emily sieht zu mir nach oben, Panda tut es ihr gleich und flüstert ihr etwas zu und an Emilys Gesichtsausdruck, an ihren Augen kann ich erkennen, dass sie weiß wer ich bin, jetzt weiß sie wer ich bin. Sie weiß dass sie ihren Feind gerettet und geküsst hat. Sie sieht so fassungslos aus, vermutlich so wie ich. „Das Fest ist auf dem Höhepunkt" Effy legt ihren Arm stützend um mich „komm gehen wir"

„Das fürchte ich, drum wächst die Unruhe auch in mir" Effy zieht mich mit sich, wir laufen die Treppen herunter, an Emily vorbei, ich lasse meine Augen nicht einmal von ihr. Ich brenne ihr Antlitz in meine Seele.

.

.

.

Emily

Ich sehe in ihre unsagbar blauen Augen und verliere mich sofort wieder in ihnen, obwohl mein Verlobter keine fünf Meter von mir entfernt steht. Panda lehnt sich zu mir und folgt offenbar meiner Sichtlinie, ich höre wie sie entsetzt einatmet „Ihr Name ist Naomi, sie ist eine Campbell, die einzige Tochter des großen Feindes" Ich höre ihre Worte, ich verstehe sie, ich kann es nur nicht glauben. Ich sehe unglaubwürdig in die blauen Augen meiner Engels-gleichen. Das darf nicht sein.

Die Brünette, die neben ihr steht umklammert Naomi und führt sie die Treppen hinunter, vorbei an den geladenen Gästen, vorbei an mir und meiner Familie, vorbei an ihren Feinden. Sie verlässt das Anwesen. Ich kann nicht glauben was hier passiert. Sie ist weg.

Ich renne nach oben, beachte nicht die Rufe nach mir. Meine Beine tragen mich auf den Balkon der mir die Sicht auf den Eingangsbereich unseres Hauses gewährt. Ich kann sie sehen.

Sie entfernt sich immer weiter von mir, ihre Kumpanen um sie herum.

„Du einzig Lieb aus einzig Hass entbrannt, ich sah zu früh, die ich zu spät erkannt. Dass es die Lieb so übel mit mir meint, dass ich muss lieben, den verhassten Feind"

„Was sagst du Emily?" Panda steht plötzlich hinter mir und nimmt mich behutsam bei der Hand.

„nichts Panda, nur ein Reim" ich sehe sie an und spüre wie eine stille Träne meine Wange streicht „Komm' Panda, ich bin müde"

„Aber Emsy"


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi

Tony und Cook springen um mich herum, sie scheinen die Nacht ihres Lebens zu haben. Auch ich hatte die Nacht meines Lebens. So glaubte ich. Effy ist nicht von meiner Seite gewichen, doch erst jetzt bricht sie ihr Schweigen „Also ist Rose schon vergessen?"

„Hat mein Herz je geliebt? Nein schwört es ab ihr Augen, denn wahre Schönheit sah ich erst heut Nacht." Ein Seufzen verlässt mich „Du hättest sie erleben sollen Eff" Ihre braunen Augen, ihr leuchtendes rotes Haar, ihre sanften Lippen, ihre Sanftmut, ihre Hilfsbereitschaft. „Sie hat mich gefunden und mir geholfen. Das tut doch heutzutage niemand mehr, wenn er nicht dein Freund ist."

Effy bleibt stumm, als würde sie mein Gesagtes durch mehrere Filter laufen lassen, als müsste sie genauestens analysieren, was ich von mir gab, dann bleibt sie stehen. Sie bleibt einfach stehen und sieht mich an. Ich dreh mich zu ihr, da ich ihr nun einige Schritte voraus bin und stoppe. Wir stehen uns gegenüber, kein Ton verlässt unsere Lippen. Cook, Tony und die anderen grölen und toben, doch Effy und ich stehen da, als wären wir in der Zeit gefangen und erst als sie ihren linken Mundwinkel hochzieht, fange ich an zu verstehen. Auch wenn sie nichts sagt, auch wenn sie sich sonst nicht bewegt, diese eine Mimik gibt mir zu verstehen was sie mir sagen will. Sie will mir sagen _du weißt was ich denke, was tust du noch hier?. _Zumindest dachte ich das, denn tatsächlich sagt sie: „Naomi, du bist voll gearscht" und mir fällt die Kinnlade herunter.

Und so was nennt sich beste Freundin „Was willst..."

Effy unterbricht mich, ihr Halb-grinsen ist verschwunden „Sie ist eine Fitch, eine Fitch Naomi" Sie pausiert, als würde sie darauf warten, dass mir etwas bedeutsames an dieser Aussage auffällt, doch es tut sich nichts, so spricht sie letztendlich doch weiter „Emily Fitch wird in kürze heiraten. Einen Mann heiraten, einen Mann der wichtig für ihre Familie ist" ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen zusammen, langsam dämmert es mir. „Sie hat die Wahl, du, die sie heute zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, ihr wohl größter feind ist und eventuell etwas an dir findet oder ihre Familie, die sie immer um sich hat, die sie verstoßen würden, wenn sie wüssten, wer sie ist und wer du bist"

Mit einem Mal trifft mich der Schlag. Während ich hier stehe und mit Effy plaudere, könnte es sein, dass Emily mich entweder schon wieder vergessen hat, oder gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment dabei ist. Ich fasse meinen Entschluss, ein Kurzschluss. Ich muss zu ihr, sofort. Ich kann sie nicht vergessen, ich werde sie nie vergessen können und auch wenn meine Abstammung mich hindern sollte, sie wird es nicht tun. Ich bin ich. Ich bleibe ich, egal was ich tue oder wen ich liebe. Meine Mum wird's schon verstehen, George wird es verstehen müssen. „Ich muss umgehend umkehren Effy"

Eff nickt erstaunlicherweise verständnisvoll , doch Tony, der genau gehört hat, was ich vor habe, hört schlagartig mit seinem Getue auf und kommt auf mich zu gestapft „Du willst umkehren? Naomi haben dir die Drogen den Geist vernebelt? Die Sicht geraubt? Sie werden dich gefangen nehmen und dich quälen, zu Tode quälen und deinen leblosen Leib deinen Eltern ausliefern, sie werden gewinnen und das ohne jegliche Mühe"

Ich sehe ihn beinahe schon fassungslos an „ist das deine einzige Sorge? Der mögliche Sieg der Fitchs?"

Er kratzt seinen Hinterkopf beschämt „Nun nein, um dein Wohlergehen geht es mir"

„dann lass mich gehen mein Freund, lass mich gehen." ich flehe ihn an und ich weiß er wird erweichen.

„also gut. Ich werde dich gehen lassen" er zögert „unter einer Bedingung" es musste ja einen Haken geben.

„die da wäre?" es gibt nichts mehr das mich halten könnte.

„überzeuge sie noch diese Nacht mit dir zu kommen, wenn sie morgen" Tony legt eine kurze Pause ein „ wenn sie morgen früh, noch bevor der Hahn gekräht hat sich in unserem Hause befindet, so will ich euch beistehen, wenn nicht, dann werde ich alles tun um dich auf den rechten Pfad zu führen" Effy zwinkert mir zu.

Ich weiß es ist riskant, sie kennt mich nicht, ich kenne sie nicht und trotzdem spüre ich, dass das was wir sind, was wir haben nichts alltägliches ist. Also nicke ich zuversichtlich „ so sei es mein Freund." Mein Rücken zu ihm gewandt laufe ich los, zurück zu ihr, zurück in die Höhle des Löwen.

Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, jeder einzelne fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, der Asphalt unter mir scheint nie enden zu wollen und doch tut er es, als ich an einem von Gras umgebenen Zaun gelange. Meine Gedanken an Tony und seine Worte sind nicht verflogen, wenn er und die Campbells sich gegen mich stellen, wer oder was bin ich dann? Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, ich muss weiter. Ich muss sie finden. Der hohe Zaun ist mit Rosen bewachsen, doch auch Rosen, so schön sie auch sein mögen, haben ihre Stacheln, wie Emily.

Ich kämpfe mich nach oben, jeder Dorn den ich erwische reißt mir meine Kleidung, meine Haut auf, doch so schnell gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen. Es sind nur noch wenige Meter, nur noch wenige Meter und ich bin auf der anderen Seite. Mit aller Kraft ziehe ich mich das letzte Stück hoch. Ich hänge nun mit meinen Achseln am Zaun und schau in den großen Garten der Fitchs. Ich bin nicht auf der selben Seite des Hauses wo Emily mich aufgesammelt hat, dies scheint der Hauptgarten zu sein. Rechts und links sind zwei Tore, und hinter ihnen kann ich jeweils zwei postierte Wachen erkennen. Solche Volltrottel. Dass man sich auch über den Zaun rein schleichen kann haben sie wohl nicht bedacht. Ich schwinge mein rechtes Bein über den Zaun und versuche mit dem zweiten nachzurücken. Shit. Verhakt, mein Bein hat sich an einem Dorn verhakt. Oh verdammt noch mal Naomi Campbell, du sitzt schon wieder in der Scheiße. Ich zerre und ziehe aber es tut sich nichts und dann tut sich doch was, zu meinem Unglück. Mein linkes Bein schwingt schneller nach als gewollt und mit einem lauten krachen stürze ich in die Büsche unter mir. In der ferne bellen aufgeregte Hunde, eines der Tore öffnet sich und im Haus geht ein Licht an. Gott mein Rücken, mir tut alles weh. Den Schmerz unterdrückend beobachte ich das offene Tor, ein mir unbekanntes Gesicht sieht sich um, entdeckt mich aber durch die dichten Büsche nicht, Schwein gehabt. Die Wache schließt das Tor wieder und ich spüre mein rasendes Herz in meiner Brust. Ich sehe auf und erblicke die Balkontüren durch welche das angegangene Licht strahlt. Mit ein bisschen Glück gehört dieser Balkon zu Emilys Zimmer.

Im Schutze der Schatten einiger Statuen und kunstvoll zugeschnittenen Gewächsen schleiche ich mich, so elegant es nur geht, in Richtung dieses einen Balkones. Oh ich hoffe er gehört zu ihrem Zimmer. Schlecht ergeht es mir wenn er zu James oder gar ihrer Schwester gehört oder ihren Eltern. Egal. Ich darf mich jetzt nicht abbringen lassen, für ängstliche Gefühle ist es nun zu spät.

Ich stehe nun fast genau unter ihm, das blaue Licht ihres Pools spiegelt sich auf mir wider. Jetzt oder nie. Es muss ihr Balkon sein, es muss. An der Hauswand ist eine Regenrinne, die im Abstand von ca. einem halben Meter je mit einem Riemen an ihr befestigt ist. Mein Entschluss steht fest. Meine Hände umklammern fest das Rohr, während meine die erste Etappe der Riemen erklimmen.

Mit verträumtem Blick seh ich nach oben, ich klettere langsam und vorsichtig. Ein Flüstern auf meinen Lippen „was für ein Licht bricht dort durchs Fenster? Der Osten ists und Emily" ich ziehe mich weiter nach oben „ist die Sonne" Ich kann sie fast schon spüren, meine Emily. Die Tür schwingt auf und ich weiß es muss Emily sein „Geh auf du schöne Sonne"

„Was ist mit der Sonne? Es is doch noch mitten in der Nacht" Das Mädchen mit den Blonden Haaren, Panda schaut urplötzlich über die Brüstung, ich rutsche ab und falle nach unten „Ach du liebes Lieschen"

Ah, au. Jetzt hab ich verschissen „Oh Ehm" Ich sehe zu ihr nach oben, ich wette sie schreit gleich.

„Hast du dir auch nichts getan ja? Du siehst ja furchtbar aus" Sie. Sie lächelt. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Sie lächelt! „Was machst du denn hier? Mitten in der Nacht"

Ich glaube ich sehe sie gerade unwahrscheinlich ungläubig an „Ich, eh..."

„Bist du nicht?" Jetzt kommt ihr mein Gesicht erst bekannt vor? Ist es das Licht das sie zuvor getrügt hat? „Du solltest besser gehen, es ist nicht gut für dich hier zu sein und so"

„Ich..." Komm sag etwas, sie hat noch nicht geschrien, sie kann dir nicht böse gesonnen sein, wenn sie dich bis jetzt noch nicht verraten hat. „Panda, richtig?" Sie nickt, ich kann sie um diesen einen Gefallen bitten „Emily, ist sie da?"

Jetzt schüttelt sie den Kopf „ Nein tut mir leid, ich hab sie nicht mehr gesehen seit die Party vorbei ist"

„Panda, ich muss sie unbedingt sprechen" meine Stimmt hört sich so klagend an, dass es selbst mich erschreckt.

„Warum? Was hast du mit ihr zu schaffen?" Ich kann das Fragezeichen in ihrem Gesicht förmlich sehen.

„Ich muss einfach, bitte, Hilf mir nur dieses eine Mal und du hast etwas Gut bei mir." Ich sehe ihr zögern also spreche ich weiter „Ich bin eine" Ich sage meinen Namen besser nicht laut „du weißt wer ich bin und es ist gut bei jemandem wie mir etwas gut zu haben, es könnte dein Leben retten. Bitte Panda"

Panda nickt erneut „Ich kann sie suchen gehen, warte hier" das blonde Mädchen grinst noch ein Mal und fügt dann mit ernsterer Miene hinzu „ und sei bloß still, dass dich ja keiner erwischt. Ich hab genug von den ganzen Toten"

Mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie zurück ins Haus. Ich rutsche mit meinem Hintern, der immer noch fest mit dem Boden verankert ist nach hinten, bis mein Rücken gegen die Hauswand drückt. Ich hab nicht vor mich jetzt gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Das Licht in dem Raum in dem Panda gerade war geht aus und die einzige Helligkeit die mir bleibt ist das blaue Schimmern des Pools und des Mondes über mir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ja die Balkonszene mal anders xD aber keine Sorge es kommt schon noch =D danke fürs lesen. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Naomi

Diese Hauswand wird langsam kalt an meinem Rücken, nach wie vor keine Spur von Panda und ich beschließe mich von der Hauswand zu entfernen, doch gerade als ich an einer Statue angelangt bin höre ich wie eine Tür geöffnet wird. Wie angewurzelt bleibe ich hinter dem Marmorkunstwerk stehen. Oh Gott lass es keine Wache sein. Ich wage einen Blick und ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Sie. Sie ist es. Meine Schönste, meine Liebe, wenn sie nur wüsste, dass sie's ist.

Ihre Schritte führen sie an den Pool, wo sie stehen bleibt. Sie schaut in die tiefen des Gewässers, ihre Augen leuchten in seinem Glanz. „Weh mir" Sie spricht, oh sprich noch einmal glänzender Engel. „Naomi" War das mein Name? „Oh Naomi" Jesus! Ja! Sie sagt meinen Namen „Warum? Warum bist du nur Naomi? Verleugne deinen Vater, leg deinen Namen ab." Meine Beine werden schwach. Sie läuft auf mich zu, kann das denn sein? Hat sie mich gesehen? „Willst du es nicht, so schwör, dass du mich liebst" sie dreht sich um, sie ist mir nun so nahe, dass mein Herz sich überschlägt „Und ich" sie seufzt „will keine Fitch mehr sein" Meint sie das ernst? Sagt sie noch mehr? Oder soll ich nun sprechen?

Emily geht einige Schritte auf das Becken zu und bleibt davor stehen „denn nur der Name ist mein Feind, du bleibst du selbst auch ohne Campbell" Sie wendet sich wieder vom Pool ab und bewegt sich erneut in meine Richtung „Was ist schon Campbell? Es ist nicht Hand, noch Fuß, noch Arm, noch Antlitz" Oh Oh sie steht fast neben mir „Noch sonst etwas das einen Menschen ausmacht" Ich sehe ihr Profil und sie lächelt, dieses schöne Lächeln. Mir stockt der Atem. Ihr Gesicht verändert sich „Oh bitte heiß doch anders" sie läuft weiter, zum Glück, sie hat mich noch nicht bemerkt. Emily sieht nach oben in den Sternenhimmel „Was ist ein Name!? Würd eine Rose nicht mehr genauso lieblich duften, wenn wir sie nicht mehr 'Rose' nennen? So wär auch Naomi in meinen Augen genauso teuer und vollkommen ohne Namen, wie sie mit ihm ist" Ein weiteres Seufzen verlässt die Lippen meiner Rothaarigen und ich kann nicht anders als auf sie zuzulaufen. Sie senkt ihren Kopf „ Leg ab den Namen Naomi und für den Namen der kein Teil von dir nimm du mich ganz"

Ich stehe direkt hinter ihr, ich kann ihre Haare riechen, ihren Atem hören „Ich nehme dich beim Wort" sage ich ohne darüber nachzudenken, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit über zu mir gesprochen. Welch böser Fehler. Sie dreht sich um und kreischt, sie versucht mich von sich weg zu stoßen. Ich kann es nicht zu lassen, dass sie mich jetzt schnappen! Ich lege meine Hand auf ihren Mund, damit sie endlich Ruhe gibt und presse meinen Körper mit aller Kraft gegen sie, bis Emily mit ihrem Rücken an dem Zaun steht über den ich geklettert bin, es ist wohl eher eine Mauer als ein Zaun. Wenn die Wachen mich jetzt erwischen, ist es aus „Pssst Emily, ich bins" ich flüstere ihr laut zu, während meine Augen versuchen ihre zu finden „Naomi! Ich tu dir nichts" Ihre vor Angst erstarrten Augen werden sanft als sie in meine sieht „Du wirst nicht mehr schreien oder?"

Sie nickt und ich kann beruhigt meine Hand von ihrem Mund nehmen und meinen Körper von ihrem entfernen, doch bevor ich außer Reichweite bin greift sie meine Hand „Bist du nicht Naomi? Eine Campbell!?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf „Nein schönstes Mädchen, keins von beidem wenn eines dir missfällt"

Ihre blasse Haut sieht im Mondlicht so vollkommen aus „Sag mir, wie kamst du her? Warum!? Die Mauern sind sehr hoch und schwer zu überwinden." Sie sieht mich so ernst an, so besorgt, dass es mir beinahe weh tut „Der Ort kann Tod für dich bedeuten, bedenkst du, wer du bist!"

Ich nehme die Hand mit der sie meine hält in meine Hände und schüttle den Kopf „Habt keine Angst, der Liebe leichte Flügel trugen mich und keine Mauer kann die Liebe hindern, was die Liebe kann, das wagt sie immer sich" Ich sehe tief in ihre Augen „deine Verwandten sind kein Hindernis für mich"

„Psst! Wenn sie dich sehen werden sie dich töten" Sie sieht so traurig aus, dass es mir das Herz zerreißt, meine brennenden Wunden lassen mich nicht annähernd körperlich merken, was ich in meinem inneren verspüre.

„Vor ihren Augen hüllt mich Nacht in ihren Mantel, doch wenn du mich nicht liebst" ich lasse ihre Hand los „sollen sie mich ruhig sehen. Dann sterbe ich lieber jetzt durch ihren Hass, als dass ich weiter lebe, ohne deine Liebe"

Emily's braune Augen sehen mich ausdruckslos an, sie kommt näher und näher und schließt letztendlich ihre Arme um meine Taille. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meinem Dekolletee ab, so dass ich befürchte, dass sie mein Herz schlagen hört, so rasend schnell. „Ich... bin einem Mann versprochen, ich kenne dich nicht einmal"

Ich zögere nicht, lege meine Arme um sie und drücke sie an mich, als sei es das letzte Mal, dass ich sie so nah bei mir haben kann. Das könnte sogar der Wahrheit entsprechen. „Willst du ihn denn heiraten?"

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf leicht „ Nein. Aber ich werde es müssen."

Ich greife mit meinen Händen um ihre Schultern und drücke sie von mir, so dass sie gezwungen ist mir in die Augen zu sehen „Emily" Tony's Worte fallen mir schlagartig wieder ein _überzeuge sie noch diese Nacht mit dir zu kommen, wenn sie morgen früh, noch bevor der Hahn gekräht hat sich in unserem Hause befindet, so will ich euch beistehen, wenn nicht, dann werde ich alles tun um dich auf den rechten Pfad zu führen _„Emily, komm mit mir"

Sie runzelt die Stirn „Ich kann nicht, du"

Ungern unterbreche ich sie aber es muss sein „ Ich weiß, ich bin dein Feind, der Feind deiner Verwandten, aber meine Familie wird uns beiseite stehen, sie werden uns unterstützen"

Emily schüttelt auf ein neues ihren Kopf „Naomi, du und ich." sie atmet tief durch „wir können nicht zusammen sein, wir stammen aus verschiedenen Welten"

Jetzt bin ich es die den Kopf schüttelt „Nein Emily, das ist nicht wahr" ich muss es ihr zu verstehen geben, ich hab nur diese eine Chance Wir haben nur diese eine Chance „Wir kommen aus zwei unterschiedlichen Familien. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich brauche dich. Komm mit mir, komm heute Nacht noch mit mir und wir können zusammen sein"

Für einen Moment scheint sie darüber nachzudenken, ich bete, dass sie das tut, doch meine Hoffnungen werden schnell wieder zerschlagen „Naomi, du träumst, ich wünschte dem wäre so, doch unsere Familien, sie hassen sich so sehr. Wenn meine Schwester wüsste, dass ich eine Frau liebe, dann würde sie mich töten, wenn mein Bruder wüsste, dass ich eine Campbell liebe, dann würde er dich töten und wenn meine Mutter irgendetwas von beidem wüsste, so würde sie mich verstoßen und ich wäre nicht länger ihre Tochter"

„Du liebst mich also?" Ich weiß, ich weiß, sie hat wesentlich bedeutsamere Dinge gesagt, doch das ist es, was für mich am meisten Gewicht hatte. Sie nickt. „Hast du nicht gesagt, du wolltest nicht länger eine Fitch sein, würde ich dir meine Liebe schwören?"

„Ich sagte es unbedacht" Nun wendet sie ihr Antlitz von mir ab und sieht zu Boden „Ich brauche meine Familie, meinen Bruder, meine Schwester, meine Mutter und auch meinen Vater. Mein Vater wäre der einzige der verstünde, doch das ist bedeutungslos"

„Emily, sieh mich an" Ich lege meinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und drücke es langsam hoch, so dass sie nicht anders kann als mich anzusehen „Vertraust du mir?" Emily nickt. Ich hab nur noch einen Einfall, nur noch eine Sache die sie überzeugen könnte. Ich hoffe, dass es fruchtet, sonst muss ich ohne sie heim kehren und dann, dann wird Tony nicht auf meiner Seite stehen. Ich gehe einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu, Emily geht einen zurück, sie kollidiert mit der Mauer hinter sich. Mein Oberkörper beugt sich über sie, ich kann das verlangen in ihren Augen sehen, warum wehrt sie sich nur so gegen mich? Ihre Hände legen sich flach auf meinen Brustkorb, doch sie werden mich nicht hindern. Mein Gesicht nähert sich ihrem, ich bin so nah, nur noch wenige Millimeter und meine Lippen werden auf ihre treffen. Ich brauche diesen einen Kuss, nur diesen einen Kuss noch.

„Bonkers!" Ich höre eine Tür zuknallen und als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich Panda mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck vor uns „Meine Güte Ems, ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist und was hier los ist wusste ich erst recht nicht"

Oh oh... das könnte mies werden.


End file.
